


Dramabug

by Pins_n_Needles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 am in the morning but i had to get this out, Bravest warriors adaption, Crack, F/M, Pure Crack, didn't change title cause it fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_n_Needles/pseuds/Pins_n_Needles
Summary: There's a mysterious wedding today





	Dramabug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dramabug](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328740) by Cartoon HAngover. 



"Marinette, you are the prettiest girl in Paris"

"Why thank you Sir Adrien"

"Will you accompany me to the mysterious wedding today"

"No"

"But-but, Marinette," he stammers," I love you!"

She gasps. "I love you too. I LOVEE YOUU"

"Marry me Marinette!" 

She turns away. "No"

"NANII???"

"I..I don't love you! Whoops~!"

"MARINEEEETTEE!!!!"

"I.. I am in love with another"

"Who is this man!?"

"He." She pauses. "Is." Another Pause. "You."

He gasps.

"I love You"

"Marry me Marinette!"

She turns away. "No."

"MARINEEEETTEE!!"

"I am in love with your brother"

"Chat??? I'll kill him when I find him"

"Or." Chat suddenly enters "He will find you!"

"Chat!?" They cry in unison

"The mysterious wedding has been are wedding all along! Marinette and I are getting wed at the wedding today. You are not invited!.... Will you be my best man?"

"...Of course brother." Adrien turns away "I hate you so much"

"Goodbye brother, see you at the bachelor party!"

"Goodbye Sir Adrien. I will always love you"

 

A silent whisper. _"Marinette"_

**Author's Note:**

> Quality content right there  
> Totally worth the time not actually writing more important things or sleeping  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a (bad) adaption from Cartoon Hangover's "Bravest Warrior"'s minisode. All credit goes to them.


End file.
